


Errand

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Series: Comment Fic Fills [17]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zura runs an errand for Gin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Errand

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written many, many years ago for Yukistu.

This, Katsura decides, is the last time he is ever going to do a favor for one Sakata Gintoki. It's easy to make this decision now that he's fallen through the Yorozuya's poor excuse for a roof.

"Sacchan?" Shinpachi wonders, walking into the living room only to stop, slack-jawed in the face of the gaping hole in their ceiling. "What are you doing?!"

"Maybe," Katsura suggests dryly, "one of your  _jobs_  should be to install a real roof."

"Maybe you should  _use the freaking door, you freak,_ " Shinpachi shrills back.

"Do you ever knock?" Kagura asks around a mouthful of sukonbu. She hasn't moved from the couch.

"Where's Gintoki?" Katsura demands. "And I can't knock," he adds to the Yato girl, "because the Shinsengumi seem to hang around here regularly."

"Yeah, that's Kagura's boyfriend," Gintoki explains, padding into the room rubbing the back of his head. He's wrapped up in a thick yukata and looks... even worse than usual. "We keep telling her she's not allowed to date, but this guy won't stop coming around."

"He's  _not_  my boyfriend!" Kagura snaps, sukonbu falling from her mouth. "He's a jerk and he has a stupid face and I hate him! He fights good, is all," she adds as an afterthought, bending to pick up her felled snack.

"Don't yell at me, stupid; I'm sick, can't you see that?"

"You're sick, all right," Shinpachi mutters, turning on his heel and leaving the room.

"Ahem," Katsura pipes up, hefting his plastic bag. "I've got your strawberry milk. Would you mind explaining why I had to do it, as opposed to one of you?"

"Well,  _I'm_  sick," Gintoki defends himself. "Calcium is just what I need, Zura, thank you."

"It's  _Katsura_."

"And Shinpachi just got back from a job. If we weren't too poor for a cellphone, I would have called him to ask."

"I can't go because Okita is waiting for me at the market." Kagura snorts. "Like I'm stupid enough to go there  _after_  he's told me he's going to be staking it out and striking me back."

"He's probably thinking of your weight and trying to keep you away from the sukonbu," Gintoki suggests.

"What?!" she exclaims, shooting to her feet. "That stupid guy with his stupid face! I'll show him!" she proclaims, already on her way out the door.

"... That was cruel, Gintoki," Katsura scolds when they're alone.

"It's good training for her," the samurai defends himself. "And I'm hoping that one day, the two of them will kill each other." He steps forward to take the carton of milk from Katsura's hands. Katsura watches in mild horror as his old comrade chugs the liquid and wipes his mouth with his sleeve. "Ahhhhh, so good. Thanks, Zura."

" _Katsura._ "

"But I don't have any money to pay you back." A coy, if lazy, glance. "Unless you'd care for a sexual favor--"

"No, thank you."


End file.
